


The dark of Knight

by Its Not Suicide if I Never Existed (Apocalyptic_punk)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, AU, Day One, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_punk/pseuds/Its%20Not%20Suicide%20if%20I%20Never%20Existed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme Week Day  1:  AU Day:  Homeless Cole saves Cassie from a violent attack late one night, getting hurt in the process.  She calls 911 for him and he figures he’ll never see her again, till he wakes up in the hospital and she’s there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark of Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st annual 12 Monkeys Theme Week Day 1, AU, all spelling, grammar and other mistakes are mine.

It was late, cold again, well it was winter and it was always cold this time of the year, that was a rational thought. Blinking he settled back against the brick wall, sighing he wrapped his coat tighter around himself sighing softly, he glanced towards the city street watching the people hurry along bundled down inside their coats, avoiding the cold as best as they could. Nobody noticed the man sitting in the alley way, watching the world go by without him. That’s how it went, every day every night, James Cole former soldier for america. Ignored, and left to his own devices. 

So when the woman’s heels clicked their way down his alley home, he didn’t even look up, just drew into himself more, pulling his threadbare coat tighter and waiting for the woman to leave. She didn’t as he expected even notice her she just made her way quickly down the alley, holding her purse close and her head up looking straight ahead. This as her first mistake. 

Her second was not paying attention to the men who used the alley for sleeping and sometimes unfortunately for more. So when She was slammed into the wall lost one shoe and no scream left her mouth, because the man who had jumped her clamped a hand over her mouth. For all intents and purposes the young woman, whose name was Doctor Cassandra Railly was screwed. And she very much would of stayed that way if it were not for James Cole. 

“Leroy,” Coles voice broke the panicked silence, drawing the attention of the attacker. “You don’t wanna do this Leroy,” 

Panicked blue eyes searched out those of their possible savior before looking back to her attacker, while the man continued keeping her pinned to the wall. “Go away Cole, yer advice isn’t wanted,” The attacker, Leroy spoke up.

“You know I can’t do that Leroy, she knows are names now,” Cole said mildly.

“Yah, guess I’m gonna have to slit her throat” Leroy said coldly

Cole saw the knife and without a second though he threw himself at Leroy, he heard the woman gasp for air as soon as the tight grip on her throat was yanked away, and he hoped she had the sense to run. As he tussled with Leroy, trying to keep the knife away from himself, he heard her run, the click of her heels loud over the grunts and gasps for air, from the two combatants. 

“FIRE!” She screamed as she run. “FIRE!!!” She screamed again, distracting Cole for just a split second, it was long enough for Leroy though, the knife slide through his fingers, slicing to the bone on the first few, and then with the fource of a hammer the knife rammed home into his stomach. Leroy jerked away looking surprised, he looked after his escaping prize for just a second before she screamed again, and blue lights suddenly sprang to life at the end of the alley and then he was gone, taking to the shadows, his home. 

Cole though barely registered any of this, all he registered was the searing hot pain, just below his breast bone, that every time he breathed in, it felt as if he were drowning. What he could say was a blurred quickly darkening version of the world at large. He didn’t see the woman coming back hell he’d already forgotten her really she wouldn’t make the mistake of coming down any alley alone again, he didn’t register hands on him, he didn’t register any of that as the world faded to black. 

 

-

The first thing he’s aware of when his brain starts to function again is the faint beeping of something. He’s pretty sure it’s something that tells him, he’s alive. The second thing he’s aware of is the sharp clean smell of antiseptic, he knows that smell well, its a smell he got very familiar with, when he came home from Iraq. He swallows and notes how dry his throat is, blinking slowly managed to get his eyes to open. The lights in the room are dim, he doesn't know right away if that’s a benefit for him, he remembers when people in the vet hospital were dying, they’d dim the lights in the room to give the passer on, some peace. 

He slowly turns his head to the left, he can feel a pull of pain in his chest and he remembers the events that had led him to be here. He lets out a muffled groan of pain and then jerks his head to the right at the squeal of metal on tile. His blurred tired Vision takes in the view of the blond woman from the night before. 

“James Cole?” The woman’s voice asks and he blinked licking his lips before speaking that resolves into a fit of coughing. She blinks and quickly turns grabbing the cup of water off the table, feeding the straw into his mouth, she smiles as he sucks the water down. Pulling it back she looks at him almost expectently. 

“Yah,” He rasps out. “That’s me,” 

She smiled nodding. “I know, you saved my life,” She said gently rearranging the blanket on his chest. “You almost died,” 

He can’t help but smile. “I’m pretty hard to kill,” 

She laughs and it’s a nice sound, Cole finds himself liking it. “That’s what I’ve been told,” She said gently. 

He blinked furrowing his brow. “told?” Amusement gone, who is this woman, and what does she want. 

“Your brother, he just went to get some coffee he’ll be back in a bit,” She responded with a smile and a nod. 

Cole blinks looking away studying the room, another cough escapes him before he’s trying to push himself upright. “I have to go,” He said breathing harder now as he struggles to get away from her delicately strong hands that are pushing him back onto the bed. 

“I can’t let you do that James,” She tried soothing, but her strength is more then his, and soon he’s laying flat on the bed gasping for air, around the searing pain in his chest, as his eyes go to the opening door and land upon his brother. “Shit,” He mumbled.

“Hello James,” Jose Ramse said calmly holding to cups of coffee. “I see my Fiance found you,” He said calmly.

“fuck,” Cole mumbled slumping back on the bed starring back and forth between his brother and his brother’s fiance. 

TBC.


End file.
